<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you need, do you need someone? Are you scared of what's to come? by Mintyxxchuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202488">Do you need, do you need someone? Are you scared of what's to come?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu'>Mintyxxchuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Anxiety, Dead Body, Depression, Drug Abuse, Everyone is Dead, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Hysteria, Incurable disease, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Read at Your Own Risk, Sad Ending, Suicide, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>!!!!!!!!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!<br/>read at your own risk</p><p>TW // homophobia, incurable disease, Major Character Death, Suicide, heavy angst, drug misuse, hysteria, anxiety, depression, slight PTSD, abandonment issue/disowning, physical abuse, tragic ending, graphic description of suicide, panic attack, dead bodies.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>The days are spent with Yeonjun’s memory loss and nights are spent with Yeonjun’s screams of pain. Everyday, a part of Yeonjun dies.</p><p>And everyday, a little bit of Soobin dies too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you need, do you need someone? Are you scared of what's to come?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'll say it again.</p><p>TW// homophobia, incurable disease, Major Character Death, Suicide, heavy angst, drug misuse, hysteria, anxiety, depression, slight PTSD, abandonment issue/disowning, physical abuse, tragic ending, graphic description of suicide, panic attack, dead bodies. </p><p> </p><p>if you read them, then continue reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>The </em></strong>disease slowly eats away his lover’s life—he could tell.</p><p> </p><p>The sea view is breathtaking; the sun is setting, splashing colours of yellow, orange, pink and red all over the canvas that is the sky. The wind is breezing softly, whistling a silent tune that <em>almost </em>calms the erratic beating of his heart. The sand under his feet is soft and comforting as the sound of the waves crashing onto the store envelops him. It looks strange—his tall figure standing almost nervously 30 feet away from the water. His grape like hair sweeps with the wind along side his baggy shirt and shorts.</p><p> </p><p>But despite the beauty of his scenery, his attention is on his <em>lover. </em></p><p> </p><p>The beautiful man is standing in the water, ankles soaked by the waves. His lemon hair is faded but it stands out anyway. His lover is staring at the sun in a daze and he didn’t fail to catch the way his hands jerking on his side. His back is turned against him, but he could tell that his lover is crying.</p><p> </p><p>With a deep breath, <em>Choi Soobin </em>walks up to his lover, each step feels like a trigger for the inevitable doom. Once he reaches his lover, his ankles are deep in the water and the cold water makes him flinch. Gently, he wraps his arms around the older’s waist and buries his face in his lover’s neck. Soobin drops a gentle kiss on his skin but the older barely reacts.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeonjun hyung,” he calls softly, tightening his hold around his lover’s waist to bring him back to reality. Yeonjun’s eyes are glazed with <em>something </em>as he turns slightly in Soobin’s arms and touches his cheeks. Soobin had been right; there are tear tracks on the older’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mom?</em>,” Yeonjun replies instead and Soobin shuts his eyes to hold back the tears forming in his eyes. How could he explain to his lover that his parents are no more? That his parents had disowned him after finding out that their only son is <em>gay</em>? Those people are not his parents anymore—how could they even be called <em>human?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Yeonjun waits for his answer patiently but Soobin feels torn up inside. His lover’s disease is eating away at his life force. And it <em>hurts </em>because Soobin had no power to save him.</p><p> </p><p>“no, hyung--,” his voice cracks and he lets out a sob. It alarms Yeonjun—the older twists in his arms, sloshing the water onto his clothes but he couldn’t care less. Not when the older places his hands onto Soobin’s cheeks. The younger opens his teary eyes to meet the older’s glazed ones.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung? Mom, why are you calling me hyung?,” Yeonjun asks in panic. “and why are you crying?,” he adds hurriedly. Soobin feels his heart break—And Oh God, he wants to scream at the fates for pulling this sick <em>prank </em>on him.</p><p> </p><p>“no, hyung.. it’s not <em>mom.</em> It’s Soobinie. You remember Soobinie?,”</p><p> </p><p>The older’s face changes like a kaleidoscope; <em>confusion, anger, recognition </em>and finally, <em>fear.</em> “Who are you? Where’s my mom?,” Yeonjun demands as he slams his fists against Soobin’s chest. The younger gasps in pain but only tightens his arms around Yeonjun’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>The older thrashes in his hold but Soobin takes it all—the punches, the kicks, the bites.. Nothing could compare to the pain that squeezes at his heart. He could tell that Yeonjun is tiring himself out and he has no doubt that that bruises are covering every inch that the older had hit. When he feels that Yeonjun has been reduced to weak punches, Soobin immediately pulls him against his chest and buries his face into the older’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>When he feels Yeonjun’s trembling hands on his waist, Soobin allows himself to break; the tears falling down his cheeks, heart-wrenching sobs leaving his lips and his arms protectively holds the older closer. Soobin cries harder when a tentative hand that belongs to the older cards through his hair cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“there, there, <em>Soobinie</em>,” The sweet nickname finally leaves the older’s lips but instead of feeling warm all over, Soobin could only feel ice; sharp ice that stabs through his heart. His nickname isn’t spoken by the man he loves—it’s spoken by a <em>stranger.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They moved to a secluded Island near Jeju; far away from other civilians. Soobin had rented out a wooden cabin miles away from the nearest community. It’s a blessing as much as it is a curse. <em>Yeonjun </em>is a blessing as much as he is a curse. They’ve been staying there for almost two weeks and Soobin could tell that time is beginning to run out for them both.</p><p> </p><p>The older is getting <em>sicker—</em>he is deteriorating before Soobin’s eyes. His episodes are getting worst, the disease killing away at the older’s brain cells. Instead of the man he’d fallen in love with, Yeonjun is a shell. There is a great weight loss and Yeonjun’s face is sunken. His bright eyes are replaced by a glaze that Soobin had grown accustomed to. The days are spent with Yeonjun’s memory loss and nights are spent with Yeonjun’s screams of pain. Everyday, a part of Yeonjun dies.</p><p> </p><p>And everyday, a little bit of Soobin dies too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night is cold but Soobin couldn’t find it in him to care as he stands by the opened window. He glances over his shoulder and sees that Yeonjun is sleeping on their shared bed. There is no sign of aggression—which means that tonight is one of the rare nights where both of them could sleep in <em>peace. </em>Soobin should take advantage of this; join Yeonjun in bed and maybe <em>rest </em>his worried mind but he can’t.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin could still hear the echoes of Yeonjun’s pained screams in his head.</p><p> </p><p>If anyone’d asked him why he hadn’t abandoned Yeonjun, he would answer that it’s because he loves the older with all of him. Yeonjun had taken every part of him and Soobin had no intentions of taking them back. Like a spell, Soobin is under Yeonjun’s magic. When Yeonjun had insisted of not staying at the hospital as he didn’t want to die at a place so <em>solemn, </em>Soobin had uprooted his life in Seoul to take care of the older eventhough Yeonjun had <em>begged </em>Soobin to break up with him.</p><p> </p><p>It would be a smart decision to do so—but Yeonjun is <em>everything</em> for Soobin. They only had each other. Society had shunned them for loving each other. Their friends had respected their wishes to be outcasts. If it was any other relationship, there would be a limit to their love but there is no limit; only <em>unconditional</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It’s dangerous and a waste of time but Soobin’s <em>enamoured </em>by the older. People would call it an obsession but love is love, even if it means selling his soul to the devil. When the world turns its back on Yeonjun, Soobin stays because he simply could not live without the older.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun is his <em>oxygen.</em> Without him, Soobin would die. Even if he lived on, he won’t ever find someone like Yeonjun ever again. There is only one Yeonjun, so how could he find another one? Half of Soobin is in Yeonjun’s hands and if half of him is <em>gone, </em>how could he live as a whole?</p><p> </p><p>Soobin breaks away from his thoughts and takes in a deep shuddering breath. Something cold and wet stains his cheeks and he gently wipes it—only to pull away to tears on his fingertips. The breeze sends goosebumps all over his body and he pushes himself away from the window. With careful steps, Soobin climbs into bed. Yeonjun immediately shuffles closer and throws his arm around his waist. A smile threatens to break out on his lips and fresh tears prick his eyes. He lays next to the older and holds him closer. He breathes in Yeonjun—a mixture of sweat and the faint scent of strawberries greet his nose and he holds back a sob.</p><p> </p><p>For tonight, he silences his demons and holds Yeonjun closer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The screams are piercing; like sirens through the night.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin is holding Yeonjun down as he thrashes on their bed—Yeonjun’s eyes are screwed shut and tears of pain are rolling down his cheeks. His screams are hurting Soobin’s ears and some punches managed to hit Soobin but he pins Yeonjun to the bed, silently praying that this episode would shorter than the rest.</p><p> </p><p>And it seems that fate answered his prayers because a few minutes later, Yeonjun calms down.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin heaves a sigh of relief and gently wipes away Yeonjun’s tears. The older’s eyes flutter open and Soobin feels his heart stop because for once, the eyes that are staring back at him is <em>clear. </em></p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun raises his hand and gently thumbs over the wound that formed on Soobin’s cheek as a result of the older’s punch; one that he failed to miss. New tears roll down Yeonjun’s cheeks. Soobin nuzzles his head against the older’s palm and ignores the regretful sobs that escape Yeonjun’s lips. He holds Yeonjun’s hand and gently presses a kiss on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“it’s not your fault,” Soobin says sincerely. Yeonjun is crying underneath him—sobs spilling out his mouth alongside dozens of apologies spoken under one breath. Soobin drops himself to the older and pulls him into his arm, hushing the boy’s cries as he tries to hold back his own tears. Right now, Yeonjun needs him to be strong. It’s the only thing he could do to ease Yeonjun’s mind, even though his wounds throbbed all over.</p><p> </p><p>It feels like eternity before Yeonjun calms down again. They stay in silence; Yeonjun’s hands desperately fisting the front of his soaked shirt and Soobin dropping kisses of comfort all over Yeonjun—hair, neck, shoulder and face. Yeonjun raises his head from Soobin’s chest, eyes bloodshot and swollen. Carefully, he holds Soobin’s face. With hesitance, he captures Soobin’s lips with his.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss feels like a breath—and Soobin sags in relief as he kisses back. The air drops and tension rises as they kiss as if their life depended on it. Soobin draws back for oxygen but Yeonjun pulls him back almost desperately. Their teeth clashes against each other, lips slowly swells from the ferocity of their kiss. Every nibble lights up the desire in Soobin; making him hold Yeonjun closer. Instead of the fire that he had felt every time they kissed, it feels like<em> mould</em>—moving as it takes shape of their hidden messages and solidifying once it sends it, forming a permanent shape in the form of a <em>goodbye </em>kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin pulls away abruptly, shock all over his face as he gets the message. The fury sweeps over him as he pants. “You.are.not.leaving.me,” Soobin says firmly. Yeonjun has a defeated look on his face as he stares back at Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>“Soobinie, aren’t <em>you </em>tired?,” Yeonjun asks softly and his tone is sickeningly sweet. Soobin shakes his head strongly and his whole body trembles. He knows it’s inevitable; their tragic ending. He’d always known that their love story would end once Yeonjun leaves but, he couldn’t accept it. <em>Wouldn’t.</em></p><p> </p><p>“don’t leave me,” Soobin begs as he buries his head into Yeonjun’s neck. He feels like a little boy again, as he desperately clutches onto the older. Yeonjun runs his fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him and lull him into dreamland but no, this is reality.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, we can’t live this way—<em>You </em>can’t live this way,” Yeonjun says as he gently detaches them. Soobin stares at him, eyes like broken mirrors as endless tears roll down his cheeks. Soobin cups Yeonjun’s face. With firm hands, he gently shakes the older.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t live without you,” Soobin whispers. Yeonjun closes his eyes as if Soobin’s words physically hurts him.</p><p> </p><p>“and I don’t want <em>you </em>to die with me, Soobin.. i—I can’t live this way too. The pain is too much for me to bear. So, promise me.. whatever happens, live for me,” Yeonjun begs. Soobin furrows his eyebrows in confusion but seeing as Soobin had not promised, Yeonjun presses on. “<em>Promise me. </em>Swear on our love that you <em>will </em>live on for me,”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin sees the clawing desperation in Yeonjun’s eyes and nods hesitantly. “I promise,” He says softly and just like that the desperation is replaced by <em>tranquillity. </em>By <em>acceptance. </em>Soobin does not like the look in Yeonjun’s face. “what is going to happen..?,”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun smiles at him—a soft one that warms Soobin but his next words does not.</p><p> </p><p> “Kill me—put an end to my misery,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soobin digs his toes into the sand, trying to catch his breath before he spirals into a panic attack. His heart is racing against his chest and he feels light headed—the world is spinning and all he could hear is Yeonjun’s voice, mocking him.</p><p> <em>“kill me—put an end to my misery,”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“kill me—put an end to my misery,”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“kill me—put an end to my—</em>He screams.</p><p> </p><p>The scream is loud and laced with a whirlwind of negative emotions. <em>Fear. Desperation. Anger. Pain. </em>So <em>much </em>pain. “WHY CAN’T WE HAVE A HAPPY ENDING?,” he yells with so much anger it seems to echo over the crashing waves. Then the sobs follow—heartbreaking and hoarse. The tears roll down his cheeks as he cries.</p><p> </p><p>Fate is <em>unfair. </em>How could they give him the best thing that ever happened to him and take it away just like <em>that</em>?</p><p> </p><p>All the emotional breakdown makes him <em>weak </em>and he collapses onto the sand. He digs his hands into the sand and clutches it. In a fit of anger, he punches the sand and screams again. And again. And again—the screams so scarily similar to the ones Yeonjun produced every night.</p><p> </p><p>As if he <em>feels </em>the same pain as his lover.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin lands on his back, staring up at the sky with the millions of stars glaring down at him but all he could see is Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun’s sweet beautiful smile.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun’s breathtaking laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun’s dazzling charm.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun’s pained screams.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun’s <em>goodbye </em>kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh, how could fate torture someone so beautiful? Soobin knows that Yeonjun is in pain—in misery. Could he stand to watch Yeonjun in pain until his last breath? If Yeonjun asked him to kill him to give him <em>peace</em>, how could Soobin take that away? It isn’t the process that scares Soobin. It’s the <em>after—</em>is he ready to live a life without Yeonjun?</p><p>But the promise haunts him more.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin could not live his life without Yeonjun. He <em>refuses </em>to. But Yeonjun’s pain penetrates his mind and he’s left with a heavy burden in his chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he returns to their cabin, Yeonjun is waiting for him with the bottle of sleeping pills Soobin had bought before their trip. Soobin stands by the door, his face devoid of any emotion thought there are tear tracks on his cheeks. Yeonjun smiles at him but his eyebrows are pinched as if he was trying to smile through his pain. The smile that Soobin knows not to frighten him but comfort him instead. Soobin’s legs shake as he approaches Yeonjun. His knees collapse once he reaches the bed and Yeonjun catches him.</p><p> </p><p>“Soobinie.. do it for me,” Yeonjun whispers as he presses the warm plastic bottle into his hand. Soobin looks up briefly, trying desperately not to cry. Yeonjun reaches for his face and caress his cheek gently; the smile beginning to bleed with the pain that grows stronger inside Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>“let’s wait,” Soobin blurts, startling them both. Yeonjun looks as if he wants to protest but he nods in agreement instead. He pulls Soobin down onto the bed, leaning his back against Soobin’s chest and the younger holds his lover one last time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They wait until the sky is turning a shade of pink and the sun shyly peeks from the horizon. Soobin could feel that Yeonjun is limp in his arms—couldn’t move even if he wanted to. He holds Yeonjun closer, heartbeat loud enough he thinks the older could hear. Then Yeonjun looks at him with so much effort, pain clouding his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Soobinie, it hu—hurts,” Yeonjun whispers. Soobin’s response is to shake his head and buries his head into his hair. “i—i—it—hurts—soobinie.. it hurts so much,” Yeonjun slurs deliriously. Soobin’s body shakes with his tears. Yeonjun’s words are desperate. It’s <em>time—</em>he’s trying to say but Soobin could not let him go just yet.</p><p> </p><p>“S—Soobinie.. E—everything hurts.. ple—<em>please</em>,” Yeonjun begs. Soobin closes his eyes and moves to open the lid of the bottle. With shaking fingers, he pulls out one pill. Soobin opens his eyes and gently pulls Yeonjun’s lips apart. He drops a kiss onto Yeonjun’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun stares at him with pained eyes but genuine sad affection. “I l—love you,”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to give you something—it’ll make you sleep.. and you won’t hurt anymore, okay?,” he says softly but his voice shakes. Yeonjun willingly allows his lips to part and Soobin slides the pill in. The pill takes it effects as Yeonjun’s eyes glazed with drowsiness. The younger swallows back his sobs as he pulls out another pill.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“you won’t hurt anymore,” a <em>promise.</em></p><p> </p><p>Another pill—Yeonjun’s staring back at him with tears in his eyes and no pain in sight.</p><p> </p><p>“you can rest now,”—another pill. He feels Yeonjun’s hand around his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much,”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun’s eyes flutter shut and his chest stills. Soobin drops the bottle numbly and gathers the older in his arms. When he could not hear Yeonjun’s heartbeat, he finally allows himself to cry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soobin feels as if his world had ended. He stares at Yeonjun’s body which was laid carefully on their bed. He’s sitting on the floor, mind numb as all of his energy is drained from him. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking as his previous action plays in his mind in a loop. He could still feel the warmth of Choi Yeonjun leaving and replaced by the cold. He could still feel Yeonjun’s phantom heartbeat despite that it stopped.</p><p> </p><p>And everything <em>hurts. </em>Hurts so much he couldn’t breathe.</p><p> </p><p>The sun is already up, filtering into the room and washing over Yeonjun’s body—even in his death, Choi Yeonjun looks absolutely ethereal. Soobin feels rage consuming him from the inside, stabbing away at his sanity. He knows even if he lives on without his lover, he would never get a decent sleep. He knows deep down that Choi Yeonjun had <em>broken</em> him so badly he could never be fixed. And Oh, God. He wants so badly to join Yeonjun in his eternal rest.</p><p> </p><p>But the promise to live on taunts him; mocks him in a way that Soobin knows would never let him live in peace. Even now—an hour after Yeonjun died—he could not stop recalling the painful <em>murder </em>act he did.</p><p> </p><p>And he remembers Yeonjun’s promise; long before his disease took him away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I promise you that we’ll be together forever,”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Are promises really meant to be broken?</p><p> </p><p>Soobin closes his eyes to swallow back a new different kind of pain—<em>grief.</em> The grief surges through him and he feels pain as much as Yeonjun had to endure when he was alive. The grief sings harmoniously with his rage; singing a tune of his emotions and trauma and hatred. And he <em>hates </em>Yeonjun; hates him for leaving. Hates him for making him fall in love.</p><p> </p><p>But the love overpowers the hate and Soobin is left a crying mess on their floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The promise is seared into his mind but promises are meant to be broken right?</p><p> </p><p>Soobin’s body moves on its own, powered by the grief of losing his lover. He moves towards the bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress while his eyes look over Yeonjun’s body and onto the bottle of sleeping pills right next to his lover’s head. With a shaking hand, he picks the bottle up and uncaps it. Yeonjun’s words echo in his head—<em>"</em><em> Promise me. Swear on our love that you will live on for me</em>,” The tears roll down his cheeks as he tips the whole bottle and the pills rain down onto his palm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, hyung,” Soobin apologizes sincerely, voice thick with tears. <em>“you won’t hurt anymore,”</em> his own words seem to echo off the walls. He raises his free hand to his lips, brushing them lightly on his skin before touching Yeonjun’s lips—<em>Soobin’s </em>goodbye kiss. He looks down onto the pills in his hand closes his eyes. Without hesitance, he throws the pills into his mouth and swallows them. They feel like sandpaper as they go down his throat but Soobin feels at <em>peace. </em></p><p>The medicine takes effect—making him delirious and sleepy. His body sways and his sight is blurred but he could see a figure standing before him and he smiles. He recognizes the lemon hair <em>anywhere. </em>Soobi’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls back onto the bed next to the older. His whole body convulses from the overdose but his mind travels back through memories of him and his Yeonjun hyung.</p><p> </p><p>People might call it an obsession, <em>infatuation.</em>—who in the right mind would die for someone?</p><p> </p><p>As Soobin’s heart begins to rapidly slow down, he could see Yeonjun’s smile.</p><p> </p><p>Then, His heart stops.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, it’s <strong>love</strong>. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hmu on twt!</p><p>@/miintaexty</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>